The Do's and Don'ts of Ravenwood
by PrincessFluffiness
Summary: Sam and Luke are troublemakers at Ravenwood. With the agreement they signed they will be given a list of things they are and are not allowed to do in Ravenwood. With the their best friend Dakota nothing stands in their way except the List.


_**A random story about two OC's named Samantha(Sam) Flameheart and Luke Bluebreeze who get into bad trouble.**** This chapter is only the first ten reasons and it will get bigger with their friend Dakota, later.**_

**_Chapter 1: 1-10 things to never do at Ravenwood._**

_Sam and Luke are given a list on the things they may not do in Ravenwood, as they sit down in their master conjurer class they talk about the contents of the list._

**Luke -1. I will never ever give Dalia Falmea a report on her supposed "hot mamaness" and expect not to fail.**

"Really Luke, really. "Sam looked over to her one of her best friends with her mischievous Yellow eyes, her tone had a chuckling sound to it

"She is... I didn't expect hour long detentions for a year, and guidance consular sessions." Luke raised his hands in defense.

**Sam - 2. I will never tell Professor Cyrus Drake to get a life, since even his creepy brother got a girl.**

"You deserved your punishment for that Sam "

"It's not my fault his love life is boring. " Sam complained. Her friend's defense of his favorite professor was strange.

"It is when you tease him about it every time you see him. " Luke explained to his very smart-alek friend with an eye roll.

**Luke 3. Piggles are not Bacon.**

"That is so not true." Sam's answer got some strange looks from the other students in the class room since she said it aloud but it was quiet enough that Cyrus Drake suprisingly didn't hear her.

"I know right. Who knew Piggles can't be fried using Fire magic. They're bacon I tried them in Avalon, I mean COME ON!" When Professor Drake asked what was going on he just replied some information in their textbook was wrong, Cyrus snarled and turned his back again writing on the chalkboard.

"No wonder the fire department was mad at you, why didn't the pet pavilion care though?." asked sam.

"They knew the piggle wouldn't die plus, Piggles are useless except for Piggle parks." replied Luke.

"No arguments there." Sam replied bored. Their myth class was learning about orthus over and over and OVER again. This was their sixth time on the subject, since professor Drake was not happy until the students could complete the spell without fizzling.

**Sam- 4. Do not bring Medusa to the school dance.**

"How was I supposed to know she would change everyone to stone."Sam said trying to defend herself.

"She's MEDUSA Sam! "

"So..."

"A mythical creature known for turning people into stone."

"Your Point.."

"WHAT... you.. just... never mind." Luke was fuming but he let it go to the next number on the list.

**Luke- 5. Do not send novices to random places in the labyrinth in Dragonspyre and see how long it takes before they're defeated.**

" Really Luke_, " Sam _gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Sam." Luke looked down ashamed._  
_

_"_you have to send apprentices to Dragonspyre to make it funny, because unlike the novices they'll recognize they're alone in a DANGEROUS place that is supposedly filled with monsters and unlike the novices whose heads are filled with the lie that they are so powerful the apprentices know better . Sam was on her side Rolling on the floor and laughing.

"You're right I'll be a better prankster next time I swear. " Luke joined in before they got back to their lists.

**Sam -7. Do not skip number 6 because you hate the number with a passion**

"Why do you hate 6 Sam?"**  
**

"It is a whining troll of a number, it's Martinique Stormcrown's favorite number. " Martinique or as she preferred to be called Martini, was Sam's worst enemy and a goody two-shoes who was constantly trying to get Sam, Luke, and their Best friend Dakota in trouble for their constant antics.

"okay, but why hate on that number"

" it is also the number of times Martini Storm crown has stolen my boyfriend. " Sam had a string of failed relationships over the past year, yet she thought all the boys were the one. Yet Martinique stole them all away by charming them. Martini wasn't much prettier than Sam though so it was a mystery to be revealed.

"Okay what was actually the forbidden number" said Luke using figure marks around forbidden.

" Something about how we shouldn't do a gangnam style flash mob in common's at two in the morning during a Rave."

"That was awesome! Dakota says that are names are forever on the naughty list because of that."

**Luke- 8. Never use a piggle as a stripper pole, it scars them.**

" Was I asleep to the point of passed out at that party where I couldn't film you." asked Sam

"Yes" Although Sam hated most piggles she loved her own Truffles. She will never find out that he tried to use it as a stripper pole.

**Sam - 9. Never ever again reenact dirty dancing in the commons with Dakota Icestone**

"WHAT! #$%$E#**U*&&*&*! you had relations with Dakota in public" he said it loud but not enough to get Cyrus out of his wake up call. He looked disgusted.

" No, we decided not to do it afterwards, to get rid of the akwardness between us that would have happened if we did. " Sam was trying to cover up her modesty.

**both of you-10. Do not attempt to read this in Class, see me for a detention after Lunch- Professor Drake.**

'Cyrus turned and said " the Dirty dancing gave it away."

"Crap" replied both Luke and Sam.

**Okay Hate it love it review to tell me your awnser.**


End file.
